Villains Always Win
Villains Always Win is the B-plot of the 30th episode of Odd Squad, Season 2. Synopsis Olympia must compete on a game show where villains always win in order to retrieve a stolen gadget. Learning Goal * Measurement: using a thermometer and comparing temperatures Plot Ms. O is in her office painting when Otis and Olympia come in to see what she has to tell them. She informs them that Olympia is going to be on a game show. At first, Olympia is excited, but Ms. O tells her that the game show she'll be on is called "Villains Always Win" because the host, Game Show Gary, a game show themed villain, has invited her onto the show to humiliate Odd Squad because the game is rigged for villains to always win, hence the title. Inside the TV station, the heating register has gone off and now it's 32 degrees, the freezing temperature for water. Otis and Oona are to go undercover as repair people while Olympia stalls the show. Outside the studio, Oona shows Otis her Older-Cousin-Inator, which will allow them to look like any one of Oona's older cousins. She activates it and the two of them transform. Otis is now her cousin Dave, whose beard impresses Otis, and Oona is her cousin Rachel. Just then, Otis sneezes and instantly turns back to normal due to the gadget's one flaw: when you sneeze, you turn back to normal. She turns him into another one of her cousins named Michael because the gadget can't turn the target into the same cousin twice. Otis is not impressed anymore. Meanwhile, the show is starting and, with fanfare provided by a villain named Studio Audience, Gary introduces the contestants: The Evil Landscaper, The Utensiler, and Olympia. The prize is Odd Squad's Super-Strength-Inator. Before the game can begin, Olympia begins to prattle about pandas. Backstage, Gary's assistant, Hank is showing the transformed Otis and Oona the thermostat and they show him how the temperature is at 32 degrees. They readjust it to 70 degrees and the temperature starts to rise. Just then, Otis feels another sneeze coming on and Oona takes him out of Hank's sight where he lets it out and turns back to normal. Oona turns him into her cousin Brad...or is it Brian? Back on the show, Gary warns Olympia that she'll be disqualified if she doesn't stop talking about pandas, and so the game now begins. The first challenge is name a sound (which is a dinosaur like roar). The Utensiler buzzes in and calls it Philip, which Gary accepts and rewards her with 2000 points. And he gives the Evil Landscaper 2000 points for his beard, much to Olympia's confusion. Next, they must provide their evil laugh, which the Evil Landscaper and the Utensiler do flawlessly while Olympia tries feebly. Next, they must grow evil eyebrows. Landscaper and Utensiler do it while Olympia fails. Next, Gary asks if anyone likes waffles. Olympia buzzes in saying she does, but that's wrong while her oppoennts show disgust toward waffles, which gives them more points. Next, they have to sing a villain national anethem (which is composed of improvised lyrics by Olympia's opponents). Olympia starts to doubt her chances. Otis and Oona are about to look for the gadget, and she gives him the gadget just in case he sneezes again, but Hank comes back and tells them that Gary's tea needs to be at room temperature but doesn't know what that is. He realizes Otis isn't the same cousin from before and Oona explains that she "fired" the last one for not knowing what a hammer is and measures the temperature of the tea. They explain to Hank that room temperature is the average temperature in a room, so they find out the tea is too hot and blow on it to cool it off. While doing so, Otis takes a whiff and finds out it's pepper tea. He runs behind a clothing curtain and sneezes and turns into another cousin. After Oona gets the right temperature, she sneezes and reveals herself, blowing their cover. Now, Otis and Oona are in the audience as hostages who will watch Olympia lose. The Evil Landscaper and the Utensiler have so many points while Olympia still has nothing. The final challenge is to cool off a prop volcano with buckets of water by using special powers. The contestants cannot touch the bucket or the water. Olympia is ready to admit defeat, but then gets an idea. She borrows the Evil Landscaper's hoe and freezes the water in her bucket with her freeze-inator. This allows her to carry the frozen water across the stage without actually touching it and cool down the volcano. Olympia wins the game (which is a first for the show to have a non-villain winner), and Gary tells her that she can take the gadget and leave or play for double or nothing. Overcome by her victorious moment, Olympia decides to keep playing, much to Otis and Oona's shock. Trivia * Oona has a lot of cousins. * They become adults on the episode. Gallery Evil Landscaper.png Happy olympia.png Oona-and-otis-in-disguise.png|Oona and Otis disguised as adults oona-in-disguise.png Gsg.png otis-in-disguise.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:B-Plots